My New Years Resolution Is
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: “My New Year resolution is, to make you scream, moan and beg, every hour of the day.” Tyki whispered heatedly in his ear.


**Title:** My New Years Resolution Is…  
**Fandom:** D. Grey-man  
**Pairing:** Tyki/Lavi (Lucky!)  
**Summary:** "My New Year resolution is, to make you scream, moan and beg, every hour of the day." Tyki whispered heatedly in his ear.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings: **A failed attempt at whatever the heck I just wrote. O_o Cussing and hot boy on boy love.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I'd be on my way to Japan to play _Dissidia: Final Fantasy.  
_**Authors Note:** Just an idea that got stuck in my head. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_My New Years Resolution Is…_

Lavi hummed quietly to himself, as he made his way to his room. Knowing that he had the room all to himself tonight, he planned to stay up past twelve tonight in order to state his New Year resolution. Stepping into his room, he closed the door behind him and looks at the small round clock on the wall. It was eleven already, which only gave him one hour to come up with a New Year resolution. Making his way around the messy room, he stood in front the window and smiled.

'_Let's see now…'_ He began.

"My New Years resolution is…to--" He stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"What are you doing here, Tyki?" Lavi frowned. It not as if he wasn't glad he was here, he _is_ glad. It's just that he can't have the Noah wondering around the place.

"Hoping to enjoy the last hour of the old year in bed with you moaning, panting and screaming my name." Tyki whispered huskily in his ear, smirking at the visible shudder that ran through the redhead body.

"Not…Ah!…Now…" He bit his lip, trying not to give in to the Portuguese man as he began to lick and nip at his neck. Resting one hand on the window to help support himself as one of the hands around his waist made its way underneath his shirt. Shivering when ice cold skin touch heated one.

"And why not now?" He asked, pinching and rolling a nipple between his thumb and index finger. Lips trailing down his neck, he sucked at a small patch of skin on his neck. Tyki smiled at the long heated moan he got from him.

"Would you like to here my New Years resolution?" His other hand move down to the bulge in Lavi pants. Coaxing it to full hardness, he continued rubbing him through his pants. Lavi began to pant and moan, losing all sense of thoughts. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he took hold of Lavi's arousal and began pumping him. Swiping his thump over the leaking head every so often.

"My New Year resolution is, to make you moan…" He pinched the tip of the leaking organ in his hand, enjoying the long moan he got from the redhead.

"…To make you beg…" He slowed down, stroking him slowly.

"Ty--Tyki…" Lavi whimpered. His legs were ready to give out on him. If it wasn't for Tyki's hold on him, he would have fallen to the floor. He was so close to his release but that torturous hand was going so slow! He felt that he needed to get some revenge on the Noah standing behind him. Taking a deep breath, he grinded his ass against Tyki crotch, smiling in triumphant at the sharp gasp he got from the Noah,

Growling slightly, Tyki began pumping him extremely fast, pinching and rolling his nipple at the same time.

"And have you screaming my name…" He kissed Lavi roughly, devouring the scream he let out, releasing into the hand. He felt the warm sticky substance filled his hand and removed it from Lavi's pants.

Lavi leaned into the body behind his. Breathing heavily, emerald green eyes glazed, he moan when he felt Tyki arousal pressed against his ass.

"What's yours, Lavi?" He asked, biting his ear softly, he waited for what he just said to registered inside Lavi's head.

Taking a deep breath, he replyed, "To get the hell away from you…"

He yelped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted up and tossed onto the bed none to gently. Tyki was hovering right above him before he even knew it.

As heated moans and gasps filled the room. The small round clock on the wall simply said it was twelve o'clock. Signaling the beginning of the New Year.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!!!!!**

**This fanfic was very short and rushed. Sorry! ^_^;**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed the holidays and so on.**

**I will not be able to update, "****Nee, Sensei?"**** for awhile because it is now January and I have four exams and two exit projects to work on.**

**I will try to upload a new chapter every once in awhile but I may not get around to typing them up on the computer.**

**My mind is completely focus on school right now (And with playing Final Fantasy 8 for the third time :P). I need to get into High School.**

**I will at lest try to upload a new fanfic every once in awhile.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy the New Years. **_- xxxDataErrorxxx_

**Also, please review! It'll make me happy! =]**


End file.
